Double Assignment
by chinochan-inulover
Summary: Special agent Taisho Inuyasha is sent on a double assignment to return a victim to her place and find a traitor. But along the way he finds the cause of his suffering for the last three years. Higurashi Kagome.


**_Double Assignment_**

**Special agent Taisho Inuyasha is sent on a double assignment to return a victim to her place and find a traitor. But along the way he finds the cause of his suffering for the last three years. Kagome Higurashi.**

**_TRANSLATIONS/_****MEANINGS**

Maitta -"forget it", "I give up"

Ryokan - These are "guest houses", or inns. They're like traditional Japanese hotels.

Aa -Women and girls usually use _Hai_ to say 'yes'. However males, especially older ones tend to use words like _Aa_ to say yes.

Shikon no kakera - jewel fragment.

SMM - Secretive Matters and Militia.

Kuso! - Shit!

Onsen - hot springs

Bakayaro!- Bastard!

Yase Ooksmi - mangy wolf

**RED STRING OF FATE -** I think it is in the opening of _Kanketsu-hen_ that Inuyasha and Kagome's finger are attached by a red thread. I decided to use that bit here, and I'll leave an explanation, so that we can all be happy bunnies : The **red string of fate**, also referred to as the **red thread of destiny**, **red thread of fate**, and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other. (…)The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.

**Kuzonoha no kowakare** - Kuzunoha was a kitsune, a fox who took human form, and in the guise of a maiden (in some versions a princess), married Abe no Yasuna, a twelfth-century nobleman who had saved the fox from hunters. Kuzunoha bore him a child, who would become the future famous astrologer and onmyouji Abe no Seimei. Ultimately Kuzunoha was compelled by various circumstances (depending on the version of the dramatization or legend) to reclaim her fox nature and return to her natural home in Shinoda Forest. So with unbearable sadness she abandoned her husband and son, after writing a famous farewell poem on which the song is based. The poem may be read as:"Koishiku ba / tazunekite miyo / izumi naru / shinoda no mori no / urami kuzunoha" ("If you long to love me, / Search for me in / Shinoda Forest, Izumi Province / with regret, Kuzunoha.").  
There is also a pun between her name 'Kuzunoha' and 'kudzu no ha', the "kuzu leaf" (arrowroot) that grows in the Shinoda forest, which is referenced by Anime-Forever in their sub of the episode. (some of you might know this melody by being the one Sarah sings in Samurai Champloo)

-OO—OO—O—O

**_Present time_**

It didn't matter that his father had been one of the damn founders of the whole Youkai society and the protocol and the whole strategy of living in peace with humans.

It didn't matter that Big Brother, Sesshomaru, was one of the high councilors in the mixed ruling body of Japan.

And most of all it didn't matter that he was Taisho Inuyasha, best and special agent the militia had ever had, and that he could kick ass…

Oh no! It didn't matter, because Totosai that old coot probably didn't even remember half of it.

Cautiously and inconspicuously looking to his right side, he surveyed the quiet girl -Ayame- who had been assigned to him along with his next job.

He sighed. And then tried to imagine ways of drowning Totosai- his handler- in the tub he always asked him to fill, because the bastard just _forgot_ about the wonders of faucets and canalization. Then his minds wandered to that dreadful day when he'd been informed that he should catch up with the leader of a wolf demon tribe up in the north.

**_Three Weeks ago…_**

Inuyasha flicked the butt of his fag away and watched it burn to oblivion in the perfect green and luscious grass of Building 23- Secretive Matters and Militia- main entrance. Some bluish imp like creatures threw him a look of hatred but they didn't look as ugly as that cocksucker Jakken so he left it at that.

Shrugging off his leather jacket he held it by the inner collar with his forefinger, over his shoulder, and chose to pay a visit to Shippo first, instead of going directly to the old geezer's office. Gods he hated that scrawny old man!

Crossing the entire front of the building he entered a side door, passed an internal courtyard and dived for another metal door. He almost laughed the sound of the shamisen and of a woman's voice singing _kuzonoha no kowakare._

Besides being weird listening to such classical musical in that wretchedly foul place full with fumes and what not, open cars and bikes, all kind of chemical compounds around, it was ever the ironic melody.

"Appropriate music, huh?" his mocking tone barely rose above someone's hammering and the unoiled machines going up and down and round and round. But when his knuckles rapped against a red colored head who was passing by him without even noticing him, focused on balancing three bumpers in his arm and a headlight above them .

And after that knuckle rap all was in the floor, along with the young man who was holding the impact sustainers and the headlights. Dazzled for a second, the next one found angry green ones looking up to golden amused ones, a smirk on that same face.

Growling a little, the 18 year old looking redhead stood up and reached to turn off the stereo.

"Inuyasha, you bastard!"

"Hey runt, calm down and remember who taught you to cuss!"

His comeback was so quick, although pretty mirthful, that the other demon had the smirk just a little. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"You want something …" said runt sighed as he squatted to pick up the bumper and the surprisingly not ruined headlight, avoiding the golden eyed, silver haired man who had not only interrupted him but was sure to get him in trouble, _as always…_

"Why Shippo, thank you so much for offering to take care of it!"

Smirking, the man with dog ears, swiveling atop his head, pulled something out of his left pocket and patted Shippo's shoulder, after leaving that object in the kitsune's hand he whispered conspicuously.

"My tank is empty…"

Shippo was left to look at the retreating back of the long haired man, his eyes slowly descending to the key of his bike with a BMW symbol in it.

_Sigh_

When he finally got to the metal doors of his handler his nose twitched and he recognized a hateful scent behind those same doors, along with his best friend's scent.

Why the hell was Miroku chatting with Totosai?

Opening the door loudly by making it clang against the wall, the long haired man entered the office unceremoniously, his eyes narrowing to impossibly tight fissures as he contemplated Totosai and Miroku's plotting. There was nothing else they could be doing!

"What's this? Gang up on Inuyasha or something?" Miroku rose quickly his deep azure eyes set in conniving mode. Until he _accidentally_ bumped his head in Inuyasha's clawed fist.

Rubbing it he sighed apologetically and smiled brightly at the grumpy man who was about his age. The much older man, behind the large and tall mahogany desk, who had been sitting in a leather office chair blinked and looked from Inuyasha to the other male, sporting golden earrings and a rat tail at the nape of his neck.

"Who are you and what are doing in my office?" his question directed swiftly and innocently to Miroku made Inuyasha believe they hadn't been plotting. At least nothing important. Because Totosai only forgot what he deemed non important.

"Oh nothing at all, Totosai-san."Miroku's pleased voice made the taller young man to quirk an eyebrow amusedly.

"Feh. Scat." Is ordering tone did not fell on deaf ears and he was glad by it. Anyway, whatever Miroku was planning, as long as it didn't involve him, he didn't care. When the door closed and inside that dreadful metal and glass office was only occupied with Totosai and Inuyasha, the older seemed to regain his sense and memory.

"Jiji"

"Inuyasha"

For a moment his beady eyes were blank as he watched the inu-hanyou just in front of him. Then they seemed to gain a glint and said hanyou stepped back, his left eye and eyebrow twitching as if he was annoyed with someth… "Are you here to fill my tub?"

Almost toppling over the young inu hanyou deftly and loudly and foully explained his handler that _he_ had been the one to call him and that he was never going to fill his bathtub ever again if he didn't speak quickly.

After informed, Totosai scratched his head where Inuyasha had bumped him and sat in the leather chair again. His dirty nails made Inuyasha flinch and grimace.

"Oh right…" the old man mumbled. Then skiing with the wheels on his executive chair to a pile of what seemed to Inuyasha rubbish and assignment files olds and new seeing that last years the covers had been light yellow and these year were light red, he was pretty sure that pile had at least seven years of assignments. Gods he wished he could get rid of the smelly old blacksmith demon.

Miraculously it seemed that the old coot knew where to look and he quickly pulled two new jobs from the stack to then ski again to the back of his desk. Opening both files he read them quickly and nodded, pleased with himself, his scrawny face almost smiling, were it not for his lack of teeth and wrinkly sunken face, almost pleasantly.

Again, Inuyasha found himself grimacing. However, seeing the old man's mouth moving he decided to stop and try to listen to what the bastard was saying.

"So, the mission is to search for the Northern ookami tribe up in Mt. Kushigamine, and discover what they are planning, since the wolf leader has been making strange moves. Also I want to discover who's been helping him to get our contacts in Hong Kong and Taiwan. He's been asking around for us."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

"So he has an insider?"

"Most probably"

"Yeah, so… whatever. What could be so important about this little tribe? It's not like they are important."

"No, they aren't but…" Totosai sighed his fingers interlocked in front of his face as his elbows rested on the arms of the chair. "He shouldn't know about these contacts, they were confidential."

Inuyasha snorted loudly.

"No, no. You don't understand. Really confidential. Confidential as in the survivors of the Southern tribe slaughter."

Twitching in interest he finally opened his eyes and stared at the old geezer who seemed lost in thought. Problem was if he thought too hard he'd forget everything and Inuyasha wouldn't know a damn thing.

"What could this guy have to do with the Southern tribe? Are they all alright?"

The old man smirked for instants.

"Yes, I think they built you a shrine."

"Feh!"

Regaining his usual composure in his ugly face, Totosai resumed his explanation.

"Look the job is simple. Find out who is leading him to these contacts and find out what he wants with them."

One hand outstretched offered him a file and he took it, opening it immediately to see a full page photo of a man seemingly his age, a long black straight tresses caught high in a pony tail, sharp features and striking blue eyes. His pointed ears confirmed his pure youkai ascendance. In the picture he was in a market of some sort.

"That picture was taken in Okinawa where he was last, but our con…"

"look I got it. Everything is here, remember stupid?" the file shook in his hand, as he tediously looked at Totosai, waiting for something else.

But the old man was quiet and Inuyasha groaned, frustrated at being woken at 7 Am and dragged from his apartment in Minato to be here now looking at the ugly face of his handler, just waiting he said something. Noting how the old guy blinked, his eyes strangely glinting, Inuyasha buried his exhausted young face in calloused hands and waited.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" sincerely confused, Totosai looked around " You already did the job I assigned you?"

Trying desperately to not think about himself with a big sweat drop anime style hovering over his plastered dog ears, Inuyasha groaned again and sent a tired golden gaze to the man in front of him.

"_Bakayaro_, you just gave me the job, you didn't even ended the briefing." He jerked his chin to the other file in front of the old coot, and wrinkled hands reached for it after a clarified "Oh!". Beady eyes moved across the lines of hiragana.

Releasing the file upon the table again he turned serious eyes to Inuyasha.

"You have a double assignment this time."

Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn't as if he wasn't able to do it anyway and since it paid really well, he didn't care a bit.

"There's a girl who was kidnapped from the Southern slaughter." Inuyasha immediately narrowed his eyes.

"A girl? You so are an old coot…"

Raising a big iron mallet, before the hanyou could think twice about what he'd said, Totosai quickly made it descent upon the inu's crown, effectively bopping him good. As he watched the hanyou's eyes swirl as picked himself up from the grown, the old man grumbled.

"You should have more respect for your elders boy…!"

"Feh!" was the weak reply from the boy who pouted affronted that such a smelly old bastard could still knock him out of the chair or caught him off guard. Still the matter didn't disappear in his mind.

"As I was saying…" the old bugged eyed man resumed "This Ayame girl was captured by Naraku's minions three years ago and since then the Northern tribe is closed to any proposes from us. My guess is that Kouga is searching for Ayame, but I wouldn't know for certain… "

The silver haired male scoffed and replied in a derogative remark that _he_ most certainly wouldn't. This time he was able to avoid the mallet and on his two feet now, Inuyasha paced the room a bit restless.

"Will you fucking get it out already?" _Grumpy._ Then again, he hated speaking of whatever had happened three years ago…

"You have to return the kid to Kouga, obviously. That way, even if his mission was to find her he'll trust you and tell you who's the insider."

"How exactly did you get the kid, I thought she'd been taken by Naraku's minions the day of the slaughter."

Totosai scratched his chin.

"And she was." Pause "but Kagura released her last night.

"Oh! Kagura did? Don't tell me! She's our ally, now!"

"As much as she can boy, she is."

"She a devious bitch who just wants to get into Sess's pants." Referring to his brother in such friendly terms, ^Totosai admired for a second the young boy who had changed so much.

"That she wants too. Anyway, that's all."

Delivering the mission's file to the grumpy dog eared man Totosai blinked once then twice then told him to get out of his office as soon as Inuyasha's hand closed around the light red cover.

Inuyasha opened the file and saw a picture a little smaller than Kouga's. In it was a very young woman, a teen, dressed in a white hospital gown, her thick red hair looked knotted and disheveled, much like Shippo's when he woke, only longer.

Then his eyes fell on her birthday.

Oh _fuck no!_

"You are not assigning me a 16 year old, are you, you Old Bastard?"

Totosai blinked, as squinted his eyes, as if focusing towards recognition. It didn't work.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my office?" His hand slowly going down to behind his desk to search the mallet, Inuyasha was sure.

Sighing, Inuyasha flipped him the finger before rushing out of the metal and glass room, slamming the door closed.

"Maitta… Stupid old man."

Now it was too late, he'd to do this anyway. It would probably be a way to blow of some steam and he was sick of hanging around that lonely…_sigh_ very lonely, house. But fuck! How would an annoying teenager not be a distraction and _not compromise_ his work? Damn it ! They were loud and obnoxious and he should know, he'd had a lot of contact with them in his days…All he wanted was to do is work, not _baby sit!_

On the way out he met Shippo again and grudgingly ordered him a car instead of his bike, looking forlorn to the familiar keys Shippo had in his hand.

"What? A car? You haven't asked a car since…"

The young fox immediately stopped his rambling when glaring, heated furious amber eyes turned to him.

"Yes I want a fucking car! And a damn good one too!"

Watching as the inu hanyou left Shippo melancholically eyed a four year old mustang. Suddenly he was joined at the shoulder by someone. Miroku didn't smile like he usually did when the green eyes of the kit found his indigo, worried ones.

"I'm worried about Inuyasha."

"I'm not." Whispered the youngest. "I just miss her a lot."

"So does Inuyasha, much more than any of could. More than he could ever let us know…" His wise tone making Shippo sigh and grab the keys for an all black sleek Mercedes Benz that was next to the white Mustang V8 convertible and which only two people had ever driven.

**_Present time._**

And all had led him to where he was now - sitting in his _ryokan_, a fag falling half way down his lips, and his foot jammed down Kouga's throat exerting just enough pressure to keep the wolf demon down but not enough to choke him. Stashing his lighter in his pocket, he took a great drag and puffed it out, the fag always on his lips, his golden eyes boring holes into Kouga's blue ones.

The motherfucker had been one hell of a fighter and rival, but he hadn't managed to beat him. Inuyasha guessed he'd probably underestimated him like most full demons did just because he was a hanyou.

Well though luck! The bastard was very, fast but damn it he had learnt how to fight from _Sesshomaru._ The ookami didn't stand a chance, not when Inuyasha was enraged.

The entire mission had almost been completed. He'd tracked down the secretive tribe in the mountains, he'd followed Kouga's every move, the fucker always talked on the phone, never really talked to anyone out of the tribe, and even then he mostly hang out with two idiotic looking punks. Ayame always stayed in the _Ryokan_.

She was a good kid. They had talked, more than he had talked in over a couple of years. She'd surfaced in him memories that pushed him to the edge, made him jumpy and thoughtful and also ferocious in his work. All in all, even though the wolf demoness was so young, they'd became good friends.

Though it irked him a little that she was forever in love with Kouga, ever since she was 7. In the three weeks that he'd carried on with their work and follow Kouga, he'd grown to be deeply annoyed by the wolf youkai. He didn't know why, but the fact that he kept all his times on the phone with someone, Inuyasha noticed while eavesdropping, he really cared about, irked him.

Probably because since a talk with Ayame in which she'd depicted how she felt about Kouga and in which she'd asked in the end "Taisho-san have you ever felt something like that?" he couldn't stop reviving that damn day. Damn it! He'd only wanted to do her good, he had wanted to protect her, because he couldn't stand to see her hurt, because he loved her so much. He'd demanded her to drop out of the Agency, but…

"'the fuck? Who the hell are you?" Kouga's strangled voice broke him out of his reverie, and he smirked a little. He'd caught the bastard waiting for someone in Hirosaki station.

"So…" he started dismissively "were you going to the Hirosaki Shiro with your sweetheart?"

"Fucking wash your mouth with soap before you speak about her!"

A mocking glint lit up Inuyasha's eyes, eying the paralyzing sutra that he could only touch with the black leather gloves covering his hands, the finger stretched more than the normal by his claws, and that was now secured to the rope around Kouga's wrists, as was one in the rope around his ankles.

"Don't care about your bitch _yase ookami_…" He removed his foot from the Adam's apple on Kouga's neck which bobbed furiously trying to get oxygen to his lungs with more ease. Squatting next to the black haired male, Inuyasha removed his gloves and pulled a _Tanaka S&W M500 Magnum_ from the holster in his thigh over his dark jeans and directed the long bulky barrel to the bare spot between Kouga's brows.

"Let's start like this." Butting off the filter of the cigarette and blowing smoke in Kouga's face, his eyes acquired a devilish glint and he smirked again." What were you doing talking with all those survivors of the Southern slaughter?"

Blue eyes glinted harshly at him, Inuyasha shrugged.

"Look idiot, it's your call, you can't move, and I got the gun, and make no mistake, because the bullets because have purifying energy." His voice sounded like Sesshomaru's even to his own ears. Monotonic and blank. Grimacing inwardly he resumed staring at the wolf demon who was trying to lose the ropes biding him to no avail.

"It's not worth fighting…"

"What's your interest, huh? Who do you work for?" Inuyasha smiled hauntingly and leaned a little to Kouga twirling the big revolver around his index finger, steadying it with the barrel again against Kouga's forehead.

"You don't need to know that. You just need to know I have a useful license to use this baby."

His golden eyes swiveling slightly to the revolver at his side. Kouga growled at him and the hanyou only chuckled back.

"Fucker, when I get out of here I'm gonna rip those ears off your scalp."

"What makes you so sure you're going to get out of here?" Suddenly annoyed by the wolf never ending chattering he decided it was time to get things rolling and fast because he couldn't wait to get to Tokyo and spend a whole week under the covers of _their_ bed with a picture of _them_ to his chest, sulking. It sure as hell wouldn't be the first time. Sighing, Inuyasha relented and sing sang "Tell me what I want to know."

Pulling the hammer back, he relished on the light whiff of fear entwined with Kouga's mangy wolf smell and in the way his blue eye widened a little. His devilish smirk widened a bit two, his fangs glinting, his tone was now cold and hostile.

"Answer me."

"What's it to you half-breed?" Bit back the bound man, loudly.

That name hit a nerve, and the wolf temple hit the cylinder of the handgun.

Really, really hard. A gash opened in said temple, and blood trickled down the side of the wolf youkai face, dripping down his chin. Squeezing his blue eyes closed to try and hide the pain, Kouga gave Inuyasha time to sniff Ayame's anxiety in the other room. At first it had worried him. But Kouga was distracted and now hurt, besides Ayame's scent had changed with puberty, and he doubted Kouga could recognize it. He thought about warning her, knowing she could hear him and most of all smell Kouga's blood. But Kouga had already opened his eyes and spat a mouthful of spit and blood, latter probably provoked by him biting the inside of his mouth.

"Motherfucker, you gonna regret this…" the wolf groaned, and Inuyasha did that too after furrowing his brow in annoyance. Damn wolf, he could tell the bastard wasn't going to be easy to budge. Too damn proud. And he didn't want to be here dammit! He was sick of this place and of this assignment.

"Just tell me why were you talking with survivors and who gave you their names and addresses! Say it to me and you can walk away!"

"The hell I will! It's not your business. I'm not telling you names or addresses. You or whoever you work for ain't gonna hurt anyone else"

Inuyasha snorted a cruel laugh. So that's what the idiot thought? Well good, it made his job easier

"Idiot, _we_ put them there" pulling his badge of rank from his back pocket and showing him that he was a special agent of the High Council."Now spill, what did you want with them?"

Kouga seemed to ponder for a little. Then he lifted his eyes to Inuyasha and Growled.

"Unhand me."

"After you tell me what you were doing talking to them" his voice again lost on the monotonic voice that he'd also learnt with his brother, as he picked at his claws, reclined against the rolled futon, instead of squatting in front of Kouga like before. The ookami youkai was still lying horizontally in the _tatami_ floor.

"Why would I do that? You are probably one of Naraku's minions" The rage and hatred in Kouga's voice made Inuyasha soften just a little. Truth was, he understood that hate. He felt it too, towards Naraku too. If it hadn't been him… if it wasn't that kumo bastard, she would still be with him. As anger took hold of him he stood up, his heart pounding frantically.

"Don't you even dare thinking I associate with that disgusting cocksucker."

His voice poising with hatred and loathe, something so deep within his eyes that even the wolf youkai understood and instead of pursuing the matter he tried to sat by turning around, get on all fours and then plop down on his both again. Inuyasha paced, the Smith and Wesson tightened in his hand, and Kouga noticed a katana on his back, the sheath attached to a leather strip that crossed his upper body. It looked really…_old, powerful._

"I was looking for another survivor" Kouga whispered dejectedly without looking at his captor. The dog demon stopped pacing and grabbed his revolver harshly; his heated loathe still lurking behind his orange depths. If he hadn't been so pissed he'd have smirked at Totosai being right for once.

"Ayame" Inuyasha's words were not only certain but not hostile and the wolf looked up immediately.

"Yes. Our family had an agreement, and I have to… Naraku took her."

"I know. But he delivered her also." Inuyasha informed. After information came ordering and he shouted. "Ayame get in here"

They both heard a shuffle in the next room and some muffled steps and Inuyasha finally smirked at Kouga's bewildered expression. When the shoji opened and the young demoness entered he saw Kouga's eyes widening.

Humans didn't really understand. So youkai were ready to mate as soon as they hit puberty, it was something primal and natural, and Youkai society left it strictly clear that mating a minor was not a felony. Therefore he guessed Kouga was pretty taken aback by the shy she wolf that entered in the room dressed in a white cotton mini skirt and a large woolen pink sweater, hands delicately folded in her lap and eyes downcast.

Inuyasha had to snort at the timid image she passed knowing she was anything but shy. She was quite the embodiment of a stereotypical 16 year old - Loud.

Ayame came forward hearing Kouga stutter her name and she bowed.

"Kouga-san, Taisho-san helped me a lot to get to you, please trust him…" When she kneeled near him, she gave a sincere look in Inuyasha's direction to then redirect it to Kouga. He'd seemed confuse and taken aback but when she mentioned his name…

"Taisho, huh?" His voice dripping with disgust, his eyes flashing a dangerous indigo. "So you're that bastard. Well I gave you what you wanted, now let me and Ayame go"

Inuyasha, who'd, frowned at the seething tone in Kouga's voice, turned the barrel of the S&W to the wolf again. What the hell could the bastard know about him? He kept pretty discreet in his normal life and when his work was involved, no one _ever_ left with dangerous knowledge. He'd been peeved when Ayame said it out loud but then again, Totosai the old bastard had called him a week ago he wanted to recruit Kouga. Not he he'd told him, he'd take the bastard wolf to the HQ but no further.

"Not so fast wolf-shit." Jerking to Ayame he cleared. "Ayame is not a prisoner. But my Agency trusts your clan can take care of her." Pulling the demoness from Kouga's side with a frown and sitting her in the rolled futon with a warning to keep nice and quiet, the inu hanyou adjusted the leather strip across his torso and cleared his throat "You can leave with her as soon as you tell me who your insider is"

Kouga frowned and avoided Inuyasha's gaze.

"She did nothing wrong."

"Keh! She shared confidential knowledge with a civilian, _government_ confidential knowledge."

The gun barrel twitched in his directions when he turned his gaze to look at the agent again, when he explained, what wrong "she" had done. That hatred look returned to Kouga's electric blues and Inuyasha frowned again. What the hell! Alright he'd fought him and kidnap him, but dammit! Why was the wolf looking at him as if he had…hurt him? Like …_emotionally._

"I'm not giving her away to anyone. Especially not to y-"

His sentence was broken when all occupants in the room turned to look at the ripped rice paper doors, from _outside._

The stink of wolf and something else he couldn't place mixed with the animal scent, filled the room. Right there in the middle of the room one of those wolf demon punk kids ran for Kouga with an exclamation of his name. But Inuyasha found himself staring at the scent he couldn't place but now recognized as if it was a part of his blood, of his flesh and his mind, but especially a part of his heart.

Grey eyes with blue streaks stared at him as surprised as his golden irises. His hand trembled when hers, armed with the same weapon as his, fell to her side. His mimicked hers in a heartbeat, and he felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes, as hers fell down those rosy cheeks, he'd once held every night as he kissed her. Far away he heard the punk wolf being zapped by the ofudas, and Kouga screaming at him by having brought the woman he knew the name by heart.

A breeze entered the room by the ripped window and jasmine filled him from head to toe, made him dizzy. He choked in the scented air as she closed her eyes and tried to steady her hand and her breathing.

" Kag-Kagome?"

"Hi Yash." She answered meekly, her hands still trembling, he could tell by her breathing that she was on the verge of breaking down on tears but she didn't. After one more second looking at him, the sorrow casting a shadow over her light eyes, she turned around, stashed her weapon in the holster and took a very deep breath a quake coursing her whole body.

Then stepping away from him she took off those ofudas that he could only touch with special gloves and because he was half-demon and that were inoffensive to her due to her miko abilities, and kneeling next to Kouga she took off his bounds.

"Kagome" the wolf was nervous, and when his hands were lose his clawed hand reached for her upper arm, to steady himself and take a deep breath. "Kagome you shouldn't be here…"

"Shut up idiot, I thought we were going to the Hirosaki Shiro" she sniffled, wiping her tears furiously, Inuyasha could hear the smile in her voice and his blood boiled. She had never stopped being… being the only… what was she doing with this guy…? Was she…was she the insider? No! He could never hurt her…No, not again! He saw her caressing Kouga's healing wound and he bit the inside of his cheek, blood flooding his own mouth. He'd to control himself because he'd mission to end, but dammit!

The wolf was clearly interested in her and it drove him crazy to think about her with anyone else, it had always had, but he trusted her then...Now it was different… they weren't together and she was free to be with anyone she wanted to, and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop her because she probably…didn't even felt the same she did three years ago…

_Goddammit! Stop thinking about then!_

"You can't stay here Kagome…" Kouga reached for her cheek and Kagome shook her head. "It's fine. Inuyasha knows who is your insider by now." A growl finally escaped his throat, jealousy eating away, not only was he aching by seeing her, but he was now _hurting_ by seeing her taking care of another as she'd done so many times to him… He saw her stiffening at the raw sound and step away from Kouga.

But the wolf seemed desperate. Looking between Ayame who was no besides the inu hanyou and the beautiful raven haired woman before him, he reached for the latter.

"Kagome please come with me, you can-"

"Kouga please…" she pried his hands from her face and stood up. Sniffling again she looked at Ayame who was behind Inuyasha and cleared her throat. Her eyes on the she-wolf she avoided him completely, though her words were for him.

"They can leave right?"

Kouga almost reached for Kagome again, one hand stretched to her and half of her name out of his mouth but she only rose a hand to stop him.

"Inuyasha, they can leave right?"

His eyes tried to capture hers but she avoided him and instead kept looking at Ayame, then motioning her to come to her. Ayame looked at her three-week protector and waited an answer, a sign, anything that told her it would be alright. Latching her pink covered arm in Inuyasha's much larger and rigid, Ayame tugged him and made his golden orbs turn from Kagome form.

"Taisho-san…? Can I go?"

Inuyasha was quiet. Yeah Ayame and Kouga could leave. But Kagome had to come with him to the headquarters. Fishing a card out of his back pocket again he threw it at Kouga who caught it easily with a glare in his direction, which he easily ignored. As soon as they got out of there, sooner he could…_talk_ with Kagome.

"Kagome"

He distinctly saw her gulping before meeting his gaze with hers. She was ice cold as he was sure he himself was. They had, after all, had training for it.

"Did you give Kouga Intel about the survivors of the Southern slaughter?"

"Kagome don't say a word!" the raspy voice of Kouga seemingly interrupted a stone hard and cold moment between Kagome and Inuyasha, but his war tone only made Inuyasha twitch. He waited for a reply, however, and Kagome finally nodded.

"Hai. Now let them go"

Inuyasha jerked his chin in affirmative response and pulled his arm forward bringing Ayame forward too. And Ayame did walk in Kouga's and Ginta's direction. But Kouga thought he could be the hero and quickly scrambling to his feet, though a bit wobbly he managed to circle Kagome's waist with an arm.

Something snapped inside Inuyasha then… he knew it wouldn't be late until he started showing the darkest side of him, of what had happened three years ago had left in him.

Before he could take off with Ginta and Ayame who had already jumped out the ripped window (Inuyasha could tell that Ginta had taken her on the shoulder by her startled scream.) there was a furious barrel over Kagome's shoulder and directly in front of his eyes. Inuyasha's cold hard face was at the end of it. With ears plastered to his skull and head slightly cocked aside, his eyes were still the scariest thing in his whole visage - burning like two hot embers of hate.

"Kindly disengage your arm from my mate."

"Dammit _Inuyasha!"_ Inuyasha lowered his eyes to a hissing Kagome, her eyes ablaze on his, then the ones that were being victims of his glare lowered more to her waist where a clawed hand that _was not_ _his_ was embracing her. Pulling the hammer back, he did his best to not pull the trigger seeing that bastard what in his blood was still his, by his blood, what would never stop being his!

"Now fucker." His voice was calm and collected, very cold, but when his eyes returned to Kouga's stunned wide ones, he saw that the wolf was already retreating and looking completely shocked at Kagome. Who was looking regretful at the wolf demon.

"We're not mates Kouga…" she whispered her face to the wolf who was walking backwards but her eyes not on his. "We just…We have a story"

"What the fuck?" The inu hanyou growled loudly, the very floor seemed to tremble under his rage and he forcefully and harshly pulled her to him his forearm across her collar, her back colliding harshly with his chest, but he made sure not to hurt her. "Take a good look wolf"

Relishing in her smell so next to him he nuzzled her neck, knowing she wasn't able to get away, but not because of their bond…his bond. Dammit she was so near why couldn't he access her part of the bond, he knew it was there why was it still blocked? By now he'd already ripped the high collar of her blouse to just above her left breast and exposed the three kanji under the collar bone that marked clearly as the daylight…

"_Inuyasha"_

"Kouga, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I… "She seemed really regretful and Inuyasha straightened his target on Kouga's face. One of his hands flew to Kagome's mouth and covered her, trapping her against his chest.

"Shut up bitch" His voice so low, he was sure not even Kouga with a heightened hearing could hear. Her attitude with the wolf was making his blood boil ever since she'd ripped into his room. It was time to make it very clear.

"Wolf this is the deal: I'm gonna make you a question and you're gonna answer me- _the truth_, or else I'll blow your face. How's that?" Mirthless and bitterly, his electric blues on Kagome with great disappointment, he shrugged. She was struggling against Inuyasha's chest but he held her tight and prevented her from escaping.

"Shoot" the irony was not lost on Inuyasha and he rose an eyebrow quizzically. But he didn't relent on the tight grip he had on the gun or on Kagome. Taking a deep breath on her scent, his nose rubbing against her raven haired head his voice was hoarse and deadly.

"Did you sleep with Kagome?"

Kagome's muffled words grew louder as her squirming. Kouga's hurt eyes flew to her, and he could see they were sharing something, Kagome stopped struggling and Kouga just stood there, quiet, a hurt gaze on Kagome who smelt, to both of them, of deep _regret_. However a bullet was quickly shot out of the barrel and found rest near Kouga's feet with a dangerous explosion of reiki.

"Answer me. _Now"_

Kouga's scoff did not hide his sorrow as he shook his head in dismissal and returned his eyes to the ripped window.

"Why would you ask that? If you're mates you know that's not possible"

"Kagome here decided to use her miko powers to block the bond" he snarled hatefully throwing her a glare that she could not see nor match. The gun fired again and this time it landed right between Kouga's legs. The air under his crotch zapping and opening a ridge. The tatami exploding with the spiritual energy.

"Are you going to take long wolf?"

Smirking in deep sourness he shook his head.

"No." his eyes on Kagome when she slackened completely in Inuyasha's hold, tears hitting the skin of his hand.

And then he was gone, and Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone in that room of the ryokan which seemed to get shorter and shorter, and tighter, it seemed to be so tight he couldn't breathe with her close to his heart… _so close…_

"Kagome…"

He waited for a reaction, but the one he got wasn't good, per se…

"You freaking bastard!" her shriek tore through his ears and he let her go to cover them. Her capable fists collided with full intent against his chest, but although they were good enough to knock out any human, she had never been able to beat him. And she was too distraught to even think properly on a way to bring him down, which was certainly **not** with her fists.

Grabbing them he pulled her harshly again to him and snarled. His growl didn't affect her and she shrieked again.

"Why did you have to hurt him too? He did you no wrong!" her thick pained voice and teary eyes made him hurt inside. Could it be possible that …that Kagome felt something for the bastard?

"He's in love with you!" He yelled back at her, and had another reaction coming his way. Her hand was too fast for him to see, and it was planted in his face with such strength that he stumbled backwards, his face turned completely to the side.

"I don't belong in your life anymore; you made sure to take care of that"

She was seething. That same shadow of sorrow was mixing with the fire in of anger in her eyes.

"I did it for you! I couldn't stand to see you hurt again!"

He bellowed, one of his hands coursing through his long silver mane. He exhaled loudly and looked at her. He still thought she was beautiful when she was angry, her face was red from the crying and the screaming, her hands fisted at her sides, her whole body dressed in black, her sweater ripped at the collar revealing a mark he'd left such a long time ago, her beautiful light grey eyes ablaze and her longer than he remembered tresses of blue black whipping around her, she was still the image he loved most in the world… She was still his dream woman.

"You did it because you were a coward" Her hiss made him sigh again and tried to reach for her but she batted him away and took a step back. He became enraged again, the frustration and anger and self-loathe and the utter pain that had fallen over him every day since waking till he fell asleep crashing down and he snarled again, his upper lip lifted two impressive pearly fangs.

" Why can't you understand?" emotions raw and bleeding in his eyes as he approached her again, but Kagome seemed carved in a sorrowful stone now, nothing about her changed. His hands came to the front of him as he gesticulated tightly "Why couldn't you ever understand that all I did was for you Kagome?"

"You sent me away! You demanded me to get out of the Agency where I worked since I was fucking seventeen, since my parents were murdered, where we met Inuyasha! All because you were afraid! "

"Yes I was fucking afraid!" reaching for her again before she could bat him away, he held her against him, her right side against his torso as his hand snaked to her back ripping her shirt again at the back, from hem to collar. She shrieked but when he touched the creamy pale shoulder and his knuckled brushed a patch of skin clearly more mushy and spongy. His heart ached terribly as he brushed another patch of skin with that texture and then another. The last one he followed until the healed scars of three long deep gashes, ended, at the small of her back. She shivered and he smelt the oncoming salty scent.

He knew she was going to be his undoing, he knew he'd never be able to walk away from her ever again when she buried her face in his chest and fisted her hands in his leather jacket.

"Stop…" her whisper barely reached his senses as he palmed the claw marks that had almost killed her, stroked them, full of hate in his heart, and yet he did it lovingly, tenderly. His hands had only known caresses like this with her. He shook his head and pulled her tighter to him his nose lovingly brushing against her dark hair.

"After this…How could I stay near you again? I have to kill Naraku, so I have to stay. But you didn't have to stay Kagome, you didn't have to stay and get hurt again, I… I couldn't stand to…"

"Don't." she ordered, her eyes only heavy and darker with pain, on his. "Don't Yash, I've told you before it wasn't…"

"It was! It fucking was my fault and you bloody well know it!" his featured pulled tightly he pulled her more firmly too, the skin of his hands lightly touching her back. An amazed look filled his eyes "After this you couldn't look me in the eye. You constantly flinched away from me. How could I let you stay? It hurt too much to see you frightened of me!"

Before he saw it he felt the anger ignite inside her again, then she slapped him hard in the chest, her eyes ablaze as she walked backwards and away from him.

"You knew I wanted to stay. I always wanted to stay with you baka! You were my everything! You made me abandon my career! You made me abandon you, we'd just mated Inuyasha!"

He turned away from her sight, his back totally to her as he tried to control the tears with all his will power. Dammit he hadn't wanted too, but after hurting her so badly… after seeing her lie in a hospital bed for 5 days, after hearing the doctor say she could never shoot a bow again because of the injuries, after seeing her cringe and run from their bed every time she'd a nightmare of what had happened… She was suffering and so was he… The barrier between them was asphyxiating the bond they had so joyfully created just four months prior. He'd made a rash decision when he'd made Sesshomaru pull some strings and put her in some branch in Italy doing nothing but paperwork.

Naturally Kagome had guaranteed she'd never do that, that she'd resume her work in Building 23 doing her job, with him, her partner of four years, since they both were seventeen,_her mate_. Inuyasha had informed her that night that they couldn't be together anymore, that they could have nothing but momentarily moments. She'd slammed it in her face quite literally that she'd not be left with sloppy seconds. And that was his biggest mistake, when he'd replied that if that was how she felt, then there could be no _them_. He wanted to protect her from his enemies, he was too tired to see her fall, he couldn't see her get hurt over and over again, she was his strength, if she died…

Avoiding the shiver that tried to course him when he felt a hand in his shoulder he looked to the left and there she was, that sorrowful expression still tainting her visage, her grey eyes pleading on his. She clearly wanted him to understand…

"We built ourselves together Inuyasha, since we were teenagers. I loved you so much…so, so much. All I wanted was to stay with you but you pushed me away because you were afraid of depending on me, even if you were my partn…"

She was cut off by his shrug and choked snort.

"_Loved_, huh? I guess after all I get the crappy part of this relationship."Because he still loved her so fucking much! Above his shoulder she met, dazed, his golden teary eyes and he sniffled, turning away from her. "I guess you should have left with Kouga then… I'm sorry we were mate- that we _have a story_"

Her silence afterwards pierced him to the very soul. He could feel his part of the bond being jerked by his aching heart and he moved to go away with grief word on his lips.

"I'm sorry. You can go. I'll tell them you got away."

As soon as he was out of the room by the exact same torn Japanese style French door that had been ripped by all the other people who'd been in the room. His foot landed in the soft earth of Fuijoka-san's garden a storey under the same ripped window. Eluding all his thoughts and feeling and completely blanking his minds he tried to just run as fast as he could towards the parking lot where he'd left the nice Benz Shippo had got him. He was hoping he didn't regain his awareness until he was at least underground in the parking lot, alone. Where he could break every fucking thing that got in his way.

Deep within him he knew it but he couldn't even move as soon as he found himself in the street.

Ningen and youkai eyes turned to him questioningly, amazed, scared and he realized that his gun and Tetsusaiga at his back drew a lot of attention, but he couldn't care less. Her silence, her admission to had stopped loving him, her silence that confirmed, to him, that she and Kouga were together. Inhaling shakily he ran to a visible dead end and there he leaned heavily in the wall

"Fuck!_"_ Burying his talons in his long silvery mane his ears twitched before plastering to his skull in distress. Before her he hadn't cried ever since he was a little, little boy. Ever since she had left, ever since he'd made the biggest mistake of his life he found his eyes and cheeks wet more times than not. Sometimes he didn't even realize it, but that should be due to the fact that anguish was by now deeply carved into his flesh. It was a _part of him_ by now."_Fuck!"_

Now the tears flowed angrily down his face. Kagome was his strength, but the past three years she'd definitely been his weakness. And now most than ever. He could never block her back like he'd done partially when he'd found out a week after she'd left what she'd done to their mating bond. Wiping the water from his face viciously he moved to stabilize himself again but he felt exhausted he hurt all over, his teeth chattered though it was spring, his body quaked and he could feel the cold sweat running down his body.

He wanted to get to his car but it felt impossible now… throwing his back slowly and with a grown he felt awareness being slapped into him as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder and he could breathe again. As if a grievous thirst had been quenched and as if the night had turned to light again. It hurt in a good way and his insides twisted joyfully.

And he knew it. He felt the knot in their bond being released, her spiritual barrier being dropped and he finally _felt her inside him_. As it should be. As it should've been in those last years. He could feel her approaching and something squeezed his heart painfully. Why? Why was she following him now? She'd made it clear" _yeah, she used to love me. She is with Kouga… And I blew that for her too, but fucking hell if I'll let him touch her!_

But then if she was why releasing their bond? He inhaled deeply relishing in the soothing calm feeling of her, though he could feel how distraught she was, her light blue aura was always a soothing power to him.

His attention was drawn to her form; there was no mistake in it, coming to an abrupt halt in the dead end's entry, right in front of him. Her face was still red and she had dry tears running down the sides of her face and cheeks. Her breathing was ragged and two quick for her own good. She tried to stabilize herself but it seemed harder than she thought and she ended up squatting next to him, tugging him down too until they were both panting on the floor, Tetsusaiga laying at Yash's side.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha started, the anger and the hurt from before still running in his blood, now currently flooding his tongue. "You should have gone to Kouga."

"Will you shut up you idiot?" her angry murmur startled him, but what really startled him were her hands on his chest. "Can you feel it now?" her voice deep and thick with unrefined emotions, swimming just under her skin, her shaky sweaty hands as they touched him, she was anxious, nervous, angry. Truth was not only could he see it and smell it on her but he could feel it in his mind, in his heart what she felt. Taking a deep breath and pulling one of her hands to tenderly caress it with his thumbs. "_Aa_, I can feel it"

His murmur was supposed to have collided with the calloused skin of the palm of her hands, but it didn't because she snatched it away to press both hands on his chest. Her eyes were the set like a stone, serious hard. She had a no-nonsense attitude right now that he recognized all too well. "Then search me Inuyasha. Search me really hard, and then tell me I don't love you or that I feel something remotely close to love for Kouga." He tried to speak but she buried her long nails in his chest, really, really hard, her teeth gritted when she whispered. "Do it fucking now!"

Inuyasha felt himself being jerked into her conscience when she jerked her; missed for so long, end of the bond. And it was as if he could see them, her emotions in a frenzy inside her, her aura, inaccessible to him until she dropped the block, troubled and unstable. And then he could see, could feel the warmth the light… it was strange, and mostly it was indescribable but he knew he knew that in her heart there was no one but him, she was filled with him, as he was completely flooded by her.

Their bond like true red string of fate connected them. Maybe even by the ankle, he didn't care. He was happy really happy in a long, long time. Because they were still each other's. She had never betrayed him, never, she had been as reminded of him as he'd been of her, every day of the past years.

"Of course I never stopped thinking about you dummy" with her right shoulder against the wall she turned to him. He frowned and she blushed a bit giggling a bit, whispering then. "I peaked too"

He pulled her to his chest without even thinking about his action, how much it compromised the decisions both had made three years ago. Stroking her raven hair he relaxed only when she did it too against his body. But when his hands, missed a tress and found scarred skin he bolted to a sitting position still not letting her out of his embrace and skillfully undressed his black leather jacket to cover her. smiling softly she accepted and snuggled right there, on the ground with him, her marked back covered by one of his many leathers, her head resting in his burgundy cotton sweat clad chest. Tracing an unknown but fantastical pattern across his pecks Kagome sighed.

"This brings back memories…" he chuckled softly and pulled her resolutely against him.

"It does, doesn't it?" Sighing he resumed. "I wish it didn't have to be like this. That our lives weren't like this…" Kagome shook her head in disagreement. Elevating her now mellow grey eyes she smiled lightly against the fabric, her eyes pensive.

"If they weren't like this" she explained" we'd have never met each other. I'd never be pissed out of my angry ass when you tried to take _Entei_. I'd have never kicked Kikyou's ass, and we'd have never been there for each other and became best friends, we'd have been alone. We'd have never fallen for each other, we'd have never mated and been so happy like in that week in Sapporo" Eyes swirling brightly with lingering precious memories she found his eyes focused on her in the same state. When she resumed her voice was thick with the saliva in the back of her throat.

"I know we are in a real bad place right now, but… but Yasha its still _us_. I regret nothing of what happened."

When she saw him cast his eyes aside in guilt she reached for his chin immediately. She met him again decided to put an end to this. At the time she'd been fragile and sad, and she hadn't managed to think well. Now was time to put an end to this!

"Inuyasha look at me!" her eyes searched for his as he tried to avoid hers but she caught and held his gaze steadfast."**.****_not_****..fault!**"

Golden eyes offered her nothing like comfort and understanding. Only forlorn guilt and self-hatred.

"I clawed you. After mating you, it's unacceptable that my youkai side doesn't recognize you." Then he scoffed and looked away to the dark depths of that blind alley."Its just a prove of an half-breeds weakness. I couldn't protect you from myself." A harsh slap to his chest made him grunt and turn a glare in her direction but she moved to repeat her action. Clearly she was enraged, but the hanyou under her hands stopped their attack and pulled her hands together into one of his hands.

"Will you stop it 'Gome?" _groan_ "Look, seeing you afraid of me those nights, when you ran away from bed… it was toughest motherfucking thing I endure in years."

"I'm sorry." She paused, her regretful voice forgotten to take a bitter tone to it, her eyes swimming in grey oceans of hurt. "But you should have endured more, because I got past it. _Alone"_ He cringed inwardly and closed his eyes. That dreadful word _alone_ and Kagome didn't add up. "It would've happened faster if you had been there _every day_ telling how much you loved me…!"

"Love you…How much I love you" his admission muttered against her temple since he'd pulled her to his chest again. She pecked him sweetly under his jaw and he jerked her a little. "Still a delicate spot I see" her murmurs awakening something in him that had been forgotten, a passion ignited in his chest and he swallowed copiously "Yash, I was unhappy every day you weren't with me. Even when Kouga and I…" Releasing her suddenly she almost fell and this time she reached for his thigh and knee to steady herself.

"Don't say his name." his grumble and pout would've been cute when he turned his face, had it not been an important thing to say.

"This is important Inuyasha. Kouga and I became good friends. He knows everything about us, I told him" _That explains those killer glares._ His mood had darkened considerately but Kagome resumed telling and he heard, because he knew it was important. "Then he fell in love with me, and I wanted to love him back" his eyes squeezed harshly at first. Her words gashing his already raw chest, but she brushed her knuckles in his pale cheek and he couldn't resist nuzzling her hand, kissing her fingertips. "I could've never replaced you. In three years of absence you are still the only one, and you'll always be." Feverously grasping her hand and kissing her palm he licked her a little when he found grey hazing eyes on his, a tear falling and then she broke in a giggly fit at his tickles. Stopping herself she caught his chin and came closer to him, nuzzling his cheek.

"Naraku was at fault for what happened. He put a darkened _Shikon no kakera_ in Tetsusaiga. How were you supposed to know? As long as you had Tetsusaiga you shouldn't transform."

With teeth gritted harshly, he did his best to hold on to sanity as images filled his head. Kagome fainted in a pool of her own blood… her scream when he moved to hold her, the pain on her raw back unbearable.

"I should've still fucking known Kagome! How could I willingly hurt the person who is half of-"

Three of her perfect (in his opinion they were god shaped) fingers tapped against his mouth and shushed him. She smiled kindly, her hands threading down the length of his kept silver hair.

"Still love you hair. Full of knots though… haven't you brushed it lately?"

He frowned and whined like a pup.

"'Gome!" his hands fishing hers out of his unruly thick mane, when he tried speaking again, she shook her head again , pulling her body closer to his.

"You tried to pull me back when I ran to the acid pool again tryin to catch the jewel before Miroku did it for us. You claws were sharper and longer, you were probably thinking right Yash, I think you wanted to save me, but it went wrong."

Her words were soft and sincere and took him aback. He furrowed his brows and grumpily answered that he didn't remember actually doing it. She smiled again and leaned her forehead on his. "I know" she answered. Truth was her words had taken a huge weight out of his shoulders. He'd always thought she'd say it not to make him feel guilty but the say she smelled of fear whenever he was near, when he touched her… it hadn't helped. Now she was confident and _close_ while saying it. And he believed it, he really did, and it was crazily amazingly, spectacular. She chuckled and massaged his chest and shoulder. "You feel better." Not a question, it was a statement and happy, bubbly one.

Then he felt her silky lips against his, he felt the clash of their emotions flowing through both of their spirits, connecting, their souls knitting together again. He had immediately complied and taken possession of the kiss, all his longing, his craving for her on his lonely nights released in her lips, and her tongue and her teeth. They tried to devour each other, his hands running down her sides to her hips to make her straddle him.

"I was so afraid to lose you forever. My only thought was to unsheathe Tetsusaiga and follow you" He murmured between kisses, as they shifted from her lips to her neck, then he ravaged the kanji below the collar bone and buried her long hard nails in his shoulder, a tight hold on his shoulders due to his heartfelt statement. He relished in the pressure, her warm little body still as supple as ever against him. When her lips stopped hovering panting in the air, and took the skin under his jaw he jerked and bucked into her. Not surprisingly he was hard as a stone and as good and warm as she remembered. He'd to admit that sex with Kagome was the wildest thing he'd ever done. She moaned loudly at the feel of him. Exhaling loudly, panting like a dog he pulled her slightly awake, though her body was still pressed lovingly against his. "Gods I missed you."

"I searched for you. But you hid yourself, you little bitch. I searched for you every single day Kagome, I was always looking for someone with you description in Southern Honshu... I thought you'd go to Kaede-"

He was cut off by her mirthful look.

"I was in Okinawa."

He furrowed his brow, almost joining them. _Ryukyu? Why the fuck so far?_

"We'll talk about it later."

Silence ensued after her statement and when she looked at him her eyes were both pleading and unyielding.

"There is going to be a later, right Inuyasha? Because you know, you're not going to walk out on me again." He simply nodded. What could he say? For Kagome there wasn't a later, for Kagome there was _forever._

Then she gripped him tighter at the shoulder and he almost contorted when she jammed her fingers just above the collar bone in his tender flesh.

"I have a condition then." Before he could ask about it he was already frowning. When he finally understood what she was going to stipulate, she was finally voicing it.

"I want to go back to the Agency."

"Kagome…" his groan fell on deaf ears when she got on his face and started rapidly explaining him- manipulating him.

"Look, you don't want to see me hurt again, right?" He scowled and shook her body atop his as if to wake her, then rapped his knuckles against her skull.

"Yash! What the hell!"

"How can you ask me that, you silly girl?" He'd been annoyed by her carefree question, almost happy like Kagome got when she was almost getting what she wanted. But then she was to close again, leaning her forehead into his, and nuzzling his nose, a seductive smile spreading her lips.

"Then…Who better to protect me…" a lick to his lips " at _all time_" a hand through his hair and rubbing his ear "than my strong, powerful" her teeth captured his lower lip, and when he tried to think he found his mind wiped of non dirty ideas "very sexy partner?"

Then the kiss followed, and it wasn't nowhere was crashing coming down from a sky scraper, as potent as the last. But it was just as great. She teased him, light and soft caresses to his ears and to his lips, her hands rubbing her mark above his collar bone. Her tongue massages his for little seconds before coming back to his bottom lip. When she descended to his jaw he stopped her with his, finally, non paralyzed mind.

"You might have a point…" she rasped, his lips bruising hers in a searing deep kiss, and their insides scorched and melt. Kissing her cheek with little pecks until he reached her ear he murmured in an almost detached voice.

"You didn't look surprised to see me."

"I knew sooner or later someone from SMM would come, I hope it would be you," when he bit her lobe she moaned very quietly, a vibration in her neck and chest.

"It has been too long." He whispered heatedly in her ear. "Are you going to make it up to me?"

"Yash?" her thoughtful voice broke him off his playful mood and he looked lazily at her, a very happy, happier than ever in the last year, smile stretching his lips. "I'm sorry for telling Kouga we weren't mated I just… I didn't tell him that we were because I didn't want to hurt him. Instead I hurt you and I regret it... When you left the ryokan I couldn't walk away baby, I knew it was now or never. I never want to be never with us."

He nodded, understanding the truth in her words. Then he resumed his ministrations on her waist with small handmade pattern in the tender pale skin.

"It felt good when you unblocked the bond" she smiled and petted his ear nodding "Now the blocking, that was an impressive trick" his head rested a bit longer on her breasts affectionately, his arms around her, imprisoning her to him, just as much as he was her slave. Then he snarled with anger, pulled her firmly to his body and bared her fangs. "Don't ever do it again, Kagome. And I'm serious."

"It hurt you too when I blocked it, huh?"

_Hurt me too?_

"I went fucking crazy! Tore the hood from_Entei_!" then narrowed eyes found hers. What the fuck-"What did you mean _Hurt me too_?"

Sheepishly throwing her gaze aside she shrugged and played with his holster. His hand stopped hers and she sighed.

"I kinda… went in cardiac arrest." Her timber was so scarce, especially of a girl he knew could scream her lungs out that he'd have laughed. Hadn't she said what she'd just said.

"Kagome, I can't believe you. How could you do something that could risk your life so bad-"

"Look" she interrupted him quickly with a regretful look. "I regretted it as soon as I did it. When I got out of the hospital, I tried about bringing the barrier down, but I think I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready today either, but you pushed me towards it, and I'm glad because I realized about what I really wanted. Now can we please…" her voice grew slower and more annoyed, as if it was morphing from guilt to anger " did you just say you fucked up my car's hood?"

He cringed mournfully "Kagome, you almost died!" While he'd always complained about that old stupid white mustang, Kagome had always loved him, called it "lover" and then later named it "Entei" by being a legendary horse youkai. Riding fast and flaming. When he'd make the joke at the time that she could call him Entei if she wanted to ride him too it hadn't been such a good idea because she'd smacked him so hard he'd almost lost his teeth. If he wasn't hanyou, that is.

A hammer of a gun was slammed back and Kagome's S&W was in front of him. "You killed Entei?" her shriek tore his ears and he growled at her, snapping his jaws not that playful.

"Woman, take that fucking thing away from my face." Slapping the gun aside and making it fall to the floor she scrambled in his hold to catch I but it had skidded far away and he pulled the woman on top of him, more firmly on top of _him_. "First- you do not kill _a car, you break it._ Besides Shippo fixed it for you. Runt still talks about you all the time when I'm not nearby." She frowned and he ignored "Then second, you do not point a gun at me missy. You know I can kick your ass, or slap it, or grope it…anytime I want to" as his hands slipped to her heart- shaped perfect little taut ass she moaned and leaned heavier onto him. "And third I got one question…"

"Yeah baby?" her voice was slurred with an aroma that had grown thicker and heavier in the time they had been there. The place reeked of arousal, both his and hers.

"Did we miss anything?"

"Huh?" Still lazy, her fingers pulled his collar aside to kiss the hollow of his throat and lick his Adam's apple.

"Is there something else that we should discuss? You know to…" Bucking into her half unwilling he interrupted himself with a groan "clarify."

"Right now, I don't think I can talk anymore" She nipped at that secret spot on the underside of his jaw and he jumped in a hissed moan, again his sex collided with hers and she held on to him tighter, threading her hands on his hair pulling him to her, his lips on hers again, exploring with no boundaries, acknowledging the other pair they'd ever meet all over again, tongues lapping at each other hungrily. "I love kissing you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I can smell that." His sharp reply made her giggle and peck him again on red lips, abused as much as hers.

"Idiot." Fondly she palmed his face "It's like being seventeen again and having our first real kiss, or when we're nineteen again, and had sex for the first time. You almost blew it befo-"

"Shut up stupid!" But his peeved hiss didn't make her grumpy. Though Inuyasha seemed really annoyed. "Why do you always have to remember _that_ time? I didn't knew what the fuck I was doing Kagome!" the last words dragged in a whine made her chuckle and lean to him, kissing the corner of his mouth. Then rocking on his jean clad crotch, she made him bolt upright again, his head coming to rest heavily on the wall, a grimace of pleasure contorting his features. His eyes shooting open when she felt her unbuckle his pants. The button, unbuttoned. The zipper, unzipped. Her hand, inside the black boxers, fisting around him. As the familiar but missed shiver of arousal made him try to crawl up the dirty wall.

"_Kuso_! Kagome…" his moan made her moan too when she saw him squeeze his eyes closed and his mouth fall open in a dangerous erotic snarl, fangs bared and all after she circled the heated head of his cock with a pre-cum slickened thumb. Stuttering and shuddering he was able to stop the gods blessed ravaging hand and take her away from his boxers to then get up and zip back his zipper and button up his button. Deftly pulling Tetsusaiga from the floor he put it in the leather strip hold and looked at her.

She offered him a miserable look.

"Don't you want me? Don't you miss it?"

"Fucking hell woman! Does it look like eight and a half inches of tedium?"

She smirked remembering a particular sexual escapade when she'd not only measured him but had also sucked the seed out of his every inch. Sensually gliding up his body like a little vixen mermaid, she pressed him to a wall and licked him under his chin. His body reacted in a distinct involuntary movement and she smirked. Pulling her tight enough for her not to do a damn thing but play with his ears and comb her fingers through his platinum hair, he rasped.

"You'll drive me fucking crazy."

"Baby c'mon let me show you how much more I remember of our little adventures. Indoor _onsen_ in Kyoto, the bedroom in Kyoto, _uuh_ how about that restaurant bathroom in Yamaguchi? And how about every single…"lick, lick, and lick! "room in our house" He relaxed profusely in her hands, though his hard on twitched madly against its confines, his hands shook when he brought her deeper to him, putting her again on the her whole feet plant, instead of just the balls to reach his swiveling now flushed, inside red and outside downy silver ears.

"You make it impossible to resist you."

"Why'd you want to resist me fool?" she laughed half-heartedly more concerned on kissing his lower lip, licking the upper one occasionally, relishing on his groans. She was pushing him and he knew it. But not here dammit! Not after waiting _three god damned years!_ So he pulled her to him with a buckle and a strong arm. And _his_ sultry whisper made her moan loud and clear.

"You want me to give you a nice, hot, long, hard treatment, you get me a room."

She groaned annoyed and pouted, pulling him down by the front of his T-shirt, their lips touching but not kissing.

"I want it, but I want it now."He laughed and bit her bottom lip, swiping his tongue there afterwards as a reward, for her loud whimper. Closing his mouth on her effectively they came back to the wild passionate kiss which was hard to disengage from. Their mouths and bodies completely addicted to each other. He took complete control of her, his hand roaming to her jean clad legs to her thigh, then inner thigh then to the crotch where he itched to claw off the seams and just finger her until she sang.

"Obey and you get your reward." Squirming her thighs together she tried to ease the fire he could still feel against his fingers. "You know I can quench your cravings…"

He rubbed lightly and she threw her head back, bottom lib gnawed by her front teeth, a guttural "_please_" leaving her petal like, innocent lips. He smiled a little, and when it came to his mind, how many times he'd though he'd never see these image again, he brought an onslaught on her mouth again, brutal and also primal and needy.

"We love each other…" she nodded dumbly, clinging harsher to him, because his three fingers pressing between her legs never left her swollen wet covered core. His words were an aphrodisiac to her. "And we're gonna be fine." She nodded again. He chuckled and removed his hand, dazed she opened her eyes and desperately looked for it, when it came down on her bottom, swatting it she squealed with surprise and this time he laughed out loud, pleased. _Happy so, so, so happy._ She lazily smiled at the sound of his rich rare laughter. It seemed raspier as if he hadn't let it out in a long time, and she promised to herself she'd make him laugh like that every day for the rest of their lives together.

Right now though she just wanted to be fucked into next week.

"Inu_Yash_a!" The emphasis made him laugh and swat her again in the direction of her fallen gun. "Pick up your gun and let's go sweetheart. I have three years of pent up sexual frustration to make you forget our first time…"

As she bent to the gun teasingly, he told himself that this was going to be one hell of a night. Well maybe one heaven of a night. It seemed corny, but being with her again had made everything aright again, and he knew that if they both wanted it, if they both were adults and really tried they would always be alright, because there was a red thread attached to their ankles, alright! And if one fell down the other had to stop to help him stand up.

Walking away from her bent figure for not handing the view all so well, all his blood flooding his hard dick instead of his brain, he yelled Kagome over his shoulder.

"Hurry the fuck up Kags! I'm dying here!

"Hey! I'm suffering too you bastard!"

-OO—OO—OO

Can't think. Another almost thirty pages monster. My brain's like Inuyasha's when he's got a hard on. Useless. I know I have tones of mistakes, but I'll try to correct them later. Right now I need some sleep because I spent an entire night and a pack of cigarettes writing this. IT was completely random, and my fingers wrote it, not I!

See also Absolution, Tanoshimi club and Happy is enough please!

-Chino


End file.
